Aircraft noise is a significant issue with economic and public health implications, especially for communities near airports. As a result, increasingly stringent international constraints are being placed on aircraft companies to reduce this noise. Aircraft noise is generally divided into two categories. The first has to do with noise generated by the propulsion system, while the second is related to noise generated by the interaction of mean flow over the airframe as it traverses through the air.